


Ghost

by Astray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Order 66, Rated for safety, the angst war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: After a long, exhausting day, Commander Fox goes back to 79's to unwind, as he always does.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Silais belongs to subtropicalStenella, I just borrowed her.^^

He walked through the streets like a ghost would old ruins. But these ruins are but a year - or five or ten - old. The same path he always took. Twisting and winding down to the mid-levels. Reaching the same place as ever. His body on autopilot. He was so tired. It had been a long day, and he wanted it to be over already. 

Pushing the door, the blast of sound, and music, and lights - laughter, glasses on trays or put on tables. Home. He was greeted by the staff. After all, he owned the place. In part. Part of it was given to a shareholder he knew, someone he knew he could trust - the staff themselves. Because nothing prevented him from doing so. Surrounded by his  _ vode _ . He spotted Rex and Cody, and maybe they would join them later. He recognized Pack members, even the young one they had retrieved on Coruscant. Comet was stappled to his side. 

He reached his usual spot. Wolffe was not here yet, but he would be. For now he was content, observing his  _ vode _ , this safehouse where they were free - freer at least. Free to laugh, and dance, and drink, and kiss, and fuck - and love, he thought, when Wolffe came up the stairs with a glass. Smiling, and it made the weariness fall from his shoulders, the tiredness… He smiled back. Wolffe smiled so rarely. He would treasure it, like everything about this man that he had fallen for so unexpectedly. 

Wolffe setting the glass down. 

“You alright, boss?” The words were wrong, the voice was wrong - Wolffe’s but the intonation- the question repeated, the voice further away from Wolffe’s. 

The illusion fell away before his eyes, smoke falling back to the darkness and Silais was before him. Pain rose in his chest with the helpless keen that he tried to keep inside. He barely noticed he could not breathe. The sounds were the same but there were no  _ vode _ . Natborns, Imps, all that crowd but none of them. Wolffe was gone. Missing, they said, and no matter how much he had looked. Wolffe was gone. And so was Rex. And Cody… Cody was gone too. The emperor made an example.  _ Such was the fate for those who failed. _ And Rex had not been there, and Fox had been but he could not have reached for him and the only ones that had remained were Shot and Stone and him. No more. 

He was alone, and so cold, breathing but dead. And what he would not give to have that again. Even the illusion and the ghosts - the shadow of warmth. In a world that was no longer his. 

He shook his head, he could not speak. He could not- he rose. Said something about an envelope and a key in his office. Numb. The floor shaking. His hands unsteady. Back to his room, heaving breaths, not enough oxygen. 

Curled on the bed. His bed. Their bed. And the soundproof walls, and the noises of Coruscant drowned the excruciating wail of the last of his kind as each ghost and illusion fell from him day after day taking bits of his soul with them each time. Until nothing was left. An ashen husk of a man drawing breath only because he did not have the will to force his body to stop. 


End file.
